Lin Feng
Description * Upon transported to the world of cultivation, Lin Feng receives a rather troublesome system, Super Founder System ** If he does not complete the main mission the system would kill him. * This is his journey of establishing the strongest sect ever. ** He is the founder of the Celestial Sect of Wonders * When Lin Feng was transported into the new world, his cultivation was nonexistant and even after his cultivation was raised due to the System, no one was able to tell his level of cultivation so he basically deceived everyone to think, that he was a peerless expert until he truly became an expert. Techniques Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Celestial Small Worlds ** Heaven Revolving Purple Cloud * Dual Dimension Vacuum Charm * Fences of Heaven ** Heavens Arrest * Martial Way: Heavenly Hammer of the 8 Triagrams * Heaven and Earth Destroyer * Celestial Sect Teleportation Technique * Heaven Extreme Universal Light Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Original Heaven and Earth Splitting Mantra ** spell body: Original Ancient SkyRider * Fist of the Great Sun ** Fist of the Great Sun: The Eclipse ** spell body: Great Heavens Flaming Emperor * Spell of the Boundless Sea ** spell body: King of Boundless Sea * Heaven Bearing Prints ** spell body: Heaven Bearing Emperor * Universal light and Holy Wind ** spell body:Emperor of Universal Light and Wind * Martial Way: 4 Appearance Doomsday Hammer * Martial Way: 4 Appearance World Destroying Hammer Chapter 3: 2 Elements Origin Returning Script * 2 Elements Creation Spell * 6 Changes of the 3 Spells: Endless Edict ** Endless Edict ** Nullifying the 2 Extremes * 2 Elements Micro-dust Technique * 2 Elements Origin Returning Spell: Mystic World * Great Void Pavilion Shaking Spell * Return to Origin Hammer * Big Dipper Turning Universe Chapter 4: Supreme Ultimate Dao Scripture * Eternal Tribulation Light * Primal Chaos Treasure Light Sword * Heaven Destroying Sword Qi * Unknown Sword Qi Formations * 24 Heaven Arhat Formation (returned) * 2 elements of creation formation->Absolute Cycle Heavenly Stars Battle Great Formation * Heaven Destroying Sword Formation * Mountain and River Formation Reference * Nine Heavens Thunder Technique * Cloud Dragon Disappearing * The Heavenly Cage Mantra * Art of Acalanatha * Blue Oceanic River Technique * Art of the Scattered Stars * Secret Records of Quicksand * Supreme Mountain Script * Tagatha Mantras ** Acalanatha Tagatha Mantra ** Endless Brilliance Tagatha Mantra ** Ratnasambhava Tagatha Mantra ** Amoghasaddhi Tagatha Mantra ** Vairocana Sutra *** Vairocana Zen Palm Fist Print *** Vairocana Glass Cleansing Fire * Samsara Sect Mantras * Mount Shu Sword Sect Mantras * East Heaven's Gate Mantra * Hall of the Dead Mantras Items Passed on the Disciples Unknown * Yellow Heaven Hammer->Xiao Budian * Heavenly Oyster Golden Pearl->Big Luo Foundation Establishment * Thundershock Staff->Xiao Budian Aurous Core * Northern Aurora Sword/Circle->Wang Lin * Black Cloud Flag->Xiao Yan * Tiger Soul Golden Plate->Xiao Budian * Dragon Slaying Sabre->Zhu Yi * Demon-Destroying Crimson Silk->Yang Qing * Ancient Jade Armour->Yue Hongyan * Xuanjing Silk Belt->Li Yuanfang * Nascent Soul * Heaven Earth Mirror->Xiao Yan * Desolate Nine Thunder Divine Web->Zhu Yi * Cloud Elephant Seal->Wang Lin * Green Bronze Ding of Emptiness->Xiao Budian * Golden Crown of Angels and Demons->Yue Hongyan * Xuanming Sail->Jieyu * Azure Heavens Thunder Bead->Li Yuanfang * Magic Treasure * Heavenly God Sealing Flag->Wang Lin * Heaven Earth Mirror->Xiao Yan * Divine Token of the Five Thrones->Xiao Yan * Kun Peng Pavilion->Xiao Budian * Eternal Night Demonic Stele->Zhu Yi * Seven Merciless Stars Armor->Yue Hongyan * Scroll of Blood River->Yang Qing * Soul-Repressing Clock->Li Yuanfang * 7 Treasures Bamboo Fire->Luo Qingwu * Gui Water Ice Saber->Dao Yuting * Ice and Soul Cloud->Dao Yuting (reserved for Dao Yuting) * Soul-Shaking Bell * Yuan Heaven's Emerald Needle * Green Glass Jade Stand * Yin-Yang Soul-Dissipating Drum * Xuanming Theorem->original soul destroyed * Xuanming Bow->traded with the system * Black Mountain Platform(embryo)->used as material * Heavenly Wind Treasure Fan (remnant)->used as material * etc Mahayana Magic Treasure-Disciple Abode's Guardian Treasure Once Lin Feng's disciples all reached Immortal Soul Lin Feng gave them their Daoist Titles as well as a Mahayana Magic Treasure to guard their lineage/abode. * Inferno Precipice->Holy Dragon Heavenly Armor (previously used by his Avatar of Ares) * Heavenly Temple->Cang Heaven Spell Sword (Formerly Heaven Gate Sect) * Forest Abode->Ancestral Alligator Divine Armor (Created from Ancestral Alligator monster) * Blizzard Valley->Saros Magical Tree (formerly one of Lin Feng's clone) * Nirvana World->Dual Polarity Peak (taken from Heavenly Lake Sect) * River Abode->Xuan Heaven Seal (Formerly Heaven Gate Sect) * Wasteland Valley->Heavenly Dragon Jade (Formerly Heaven Gate Sect) * Qingwu Pavilion->Ancient Sword Supreme Clear (taken from Great Void Sect) Sect Stabilizing Destiny Level Treasures * Imperial Pavillion->Primal Star Chaos Palace * Ying Yang Sea Circular Ball (Embryo)->Nine Yang Huangzhou * Crucible of the Divine Lands Personal Magic Treasures System * Sky Shielding Umbrella * Natal Magic Treasure ** Bell of Destiny *** Bell of Destiny->Door of Life Creation->River of Time->Book of Collapse->Nothingness **** at the Book of Collapse level the bell of destiny can rival the Supreme Heavenly Mirror * Heaven Slicing Seal * Barrier Breaking Stone * Primordial Golden Bowl * Black Pagoda Cultivated Unknown * Mountain And River Crucible and the 9 Green Bronze Crucibles Destiny * Heaven Destroying Sword ** pre sealing: Destiny-level ** 1st sealing: Supreme Heavenly Mirror( the strongest of Destiny-level) ** 2nd sealing: Transcendent level (the strongest weapon in history) * Mount Yuijing (probably) * Profound Heaven Board * Heaven Shrouding Umbrella Avatars * Avatar of Ares * Saros Steel Tree Avatar->cultivated into the Magic Treasure Saros Magic Tree * Thunder Dragon Avatar * 9 Energies True Sky Divine Light/Gas Avatar (Penglai Celestial Mountain) Pets/Sect Guardian Beasts * TaoTie-TunTun * Bastille Black Dragon-Jieyu * (half) Jade Dragon-Bai Guang * Kui Cow King and Herd * Feilan King * Spiritual Sea Horse King and Herd * Blizzard plume (Heavenly Snow Ploom + Flying Snow Ploom) * Northern Sea Whale King * Nine-Talons Golden Condor * Eyeless * LuYuan Grand Sage * Distant White Star (pureblood White Tiger) * White Tiger Grand Sage (temp) * Panda Clan Human * Miao Shihao * Kang Nanhua * Virtuous Zen Master * Ardent Sun Dao Venerable * Dream Immortal Dao Venerable * Flowing Waves Dao Venerable Cultivation Lin Feng's cultivation is special due to being the possessor of the System. The System allows Lin Feng to take his cultivation from one mantra and convert it into another, however he no longer needed to do this after creating his Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues due to this mantra being all encompassing. Another part of Lin Feng's cultivation that is very important is that Lin Feng emits no aura as a result, others can't perceive what level of cultivation he is at unless Lin Feng reveals it. This allows Lin Feng to bullshit his way through so many experts. Due to possessing the System Lin Feng is capable of transfering his cultivation experience and mana from one mantra to another until he created his personal sect mantra the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues. Lin Feng finished his qi-condensing stage without problem. Then he opened his aura sea, created a supreme foundation and crucible with the help and bonus present of the system, and finally entered the nascent soul stage as a result Lin Feng possesses his own Holy Light of Creation. * Purple Aurous core, however if one looks carefully one would see that the core is gilded in a special way and so renamed jade purple aurous core. * Holy Light of Creation ** Black and White Holy Light * Lin Feng's cosmic form is ridiculous. Normal cosmic forms are below 1000 ft in height, while expert who hail from holy lands like the Great Void Sect's cosmic form is a little above 1000 ft but Lin Feng's cosmic form can rip apart normal Immortal Souls and have a height of 2000 ft...even his disciples and avatars have a cosmic form of 1500 ft. ** Lin Feng's cosmic form takes the form of a giant with 4 faces corresponding to each of the 4 appearances (4 Appearance Heaven Cleaving Script-Earth, Wind, Fire, Water) and 8 limbs (8 Triagrams-Heaven, Earth, Wind, Thunder, Water, Fire, Mountain and Pond). The pupils of the four faces were divided into black and white (Holy Light of Creation). In the pupils, there were countless flashing of light images, acting out the destinies of the universe as it first started as his head is suspended above within his natal magic treasure the Bell of Destiny. *** The funny thing is that this great cosmic form only exists for 2-3 chapters before being converted into the Immortal Soul. * Lin Feng's Immortal Soul takes the form of a huge Taiji Diagram that is vast, boundless and extremely huge. It was as if it was a universe. Lin Feng cultivated his physical body into the Immortal Soul. ** "I was never born this way, but as I find my way in another world, I stumbled across a miracle, now I control the extremes of black and white!" * Lin Feng's Virtual Entity (created when he completed the 2 Elements Chapter) is an anomaly that was never seen before within the world. The 2 Elements Chapter was created from the opposing mantras of his own sect and human abhijnas paired against the supreme Hades Dark Mantra with the Demonic Book of Heavenly Tao. The cultivation and creation of this mantra was done by Lin Feng and his Thunder Dragon avatar. The avatar completed his original soul and created the tattoo on his head that showed he was in the 2nd level of the Undying Soul (Divine Original True Spirit Pattern), but Lin Feng's Virtual Entity was even weirder. Lin Feng's Virtual Entity took the form of his own physical body with the tattoo that shows someone in the 2nd level of the Undying Soul on his forehead, something that only appears on demons. Category:Characters Category:Male